


Let Me Lead You Into My Arms

by wisp_of_a_spook



Series: Lucissa Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp_of_a_spook/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: Narcissa distracts Lucius from his stress with a blindfold and the smoothness of her skin beneath his hands.Kinktober 2020 Prompt: Blindfold
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Let Me Lead You Into My Arms

Lucius sighed and rubbed his temples. A relentless headache had bloomed, seeming to grow worse by the hour. He'd tried to conjure it away but no amount of spell casting seemed to make a difference.

The scent of Narcissa’s lavender perfume heralded her arrival, though she moved as silent as a shadow. He didn't acknowledge her presence, quiet and lingering like an early morning mist, but he felt her there at the entrance of his study. Waiting. Watching him labor over the piles of Ministry of Magic parchments on his desk.

“If you have something to say,” Lucius finally said without turning to look at her. “Get on with it.”

For a beat or two, Narcissa made no reply and Lucius was sure she would walk away at any moment.

Instead, the faint shuffle of her slippers crossed the threshold. He took in a breath to protest - it was late after all, and he still had too much to do before he could surrender to sleep - but Narcissa was quick.

Her hands settled on his shoulders, graceful fingers cradling him. A prickle of guilt stabbed Lucius’s conscience. He’d been sharp with her when she’d done nothing wrong. And yet here she was, touching him with gentleness he hardly deserved.

“You need sleep, Lucius,” Narcissa said softly. “The rest of this can wait ‘til morning.”

Lucius shook his head. He couldn't. Not yet. But before he could reply, Narcissa's hand strayed to the back of his head, fingernails lightly scratching against his scalp. His eyes fluttered closed at her touch. She made it so easy to sink into her arms sometimes, it felt like an enchantment as soft as a breath of summer's wind.

Narcissa slid her hands down Lucius's chest, draping her arms over his shoulder. 

"Are you sure I can't convince you?" she whispered, her lips grazing his ear as she spoke.

Lucius's resolve was crumbling fast. When Narcissa wanted to win, she never played fair.

She nuzzled at his neck with kitten kisses, ticklish and barely there, leaving him aching for more. All Lucius had to do was pull away. But he let Narcissa tug his shirt collar open, let her fingers spider-walk down his chest. She hummed with the victory she knew was already hers.

She drew a long swath of black velvet from the lacy bell of her nightgown's sleeve.

"I’ll take care of you, my love.”

Narcissa tied the blindfold over Lucius’s eyes, and then her hands left him, bereft and alone in the black. He could feel her though, the warmth of her body heat close but not touching.

The press of Narcissa’s knee nudged Lucius’s legs apart. His fingers found the hem of her nightgown, the silk slippery in his grasp. He cupped his palms to the backs of her thighs, welcoming her closer as she hooked one leg over his lap. 

As Narcissa straddled him, Lucius slid deeper into his chair. He brought his hands up, thumbs venturing beneath the hem of her nightgown in a wordless request. 

The whisper of silk was the only answer he received.

Then Narcissa took his wrists and guided his hands over her, tracing the curve of her hips, the dip of her waist, the smooth roundness of her breasts, skin bare and warm and all for him. A stark contrast to the rough, dry parchment Lucius had been poring over for hours. 

In one moment, the wet heat of Narcissa’s mouth closed over Lucius’s neck, tongue pressed flat to his pulse, teeth scraping his skin. In the next moment, she’d tugged his shirt free of his pants and unzipped his fly, the length of his cock firmly wrapped in her grip.

Time seemed to slow, to still, interminable and immeasurable. Her presence consumed him completely - filling his lungs with her perfume on every breath, sweeping goosebumps across his skin with every touch - until every thought echoed _Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa._

The muscles of her thighs squeezed as she shifted. Lucius splayed his hands across her back as he felt her breasts brush his chest. Then she sank slowly, inch by inch, down his shaft, until he was fully sheathed inside her.

Narcissa’s breath hitched and released in a shuddering _oh._

Lucius sat forward, one arm locked around her waist. All he wanted to do was push deeper again and again into the slick heat of her cunt. 

But Narcissa must have known what he was thinking. She always knew somehow. She reached up, twining her fingers through his hair and yanked hard enough to leave a delicious ache against his scalp. 

Lucius let out a strangled _fuck._ He felt Narcissa’s wicked grin against his lips, felt her lick into his mouth. 

Oh yes, she would make him forget the mountain of paperwork on his desk. But she would make him pay, too, for bringing her down here to his study so late at night instead of putting their magnificent bed to good use.

With torturously slow movements, Narcissa began to ride Lucius. He longed to see her, to watch the ecstasy cross her features, the way she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, looking for all the world like a goddess lost in her bliss.

But this had been Narcissa’s idea and it was only right to play by her rules.

Lucius curved his hands around Narcissa’s hips, made all the more gloriously full by bearing a son to the Malfoy name. He buried his face in her neck, kissing his way down the slope of her breast until his tongue found her nipple. 

Narcissa gasped and clutched Lucius’s head with both hands, holding him in place. Her hips stuttered, struggling to maintain the controlled pace she had started yet desperate to chase the release she craved.

Lucius stroked his fingers down her spine, her bare back smooth beneath his hands. Then he slipped his thumb between her legs and circled her clit. He felt the orgasm roil through Narcissa, her thighs clamped in a vise grip around his hips, her arms encircling his neck.

As the aftershocks shivered through her, she swept a kiss against his temple.

“Come for me, darling,” she rasped.

Without hesitation, Lucius cupped Narcissa’s hips in her hands and thrust up into her. She shoved her hands under his shirt, fingernails dragging down his torso as she cooed, _yes, that’s it, keep going, Lucius._

The sting of the red welts she left in her wake was such a sharp contrast to the soft, warm clutch of her body. He deserved that - the slight pain of it - for making her wait, for studying those confounded parchments instead of her, for using a harsh tone when all she did was care for him. 

Lucius came with a groan, forehead pressed to Narcissa’s sternum. He released a low breath and sagged against her as she idly traced her fingertips up and down his arms. 

She reached around him, tugged the blindfold loose. The fabric fell from his eyes and his vision was full of her.

"Better?" she said.

Lucius scooped his arms around Narcissa and stood, carrying her out of the study. 

"As it turns out, my wife is far more interesting than those boring old Ministry reports," he replied.

Narcissa smiled so brightly her eyes shone. "Are you saying I should have shown up naked earlier?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
